


Caught In The Rain

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Rain, Tumblr Prompt, charity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: “You’re trembling.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompted on Tumblr: “You’re trembling.” RainyRook?

Ivy should’ve known better than to piss off Mother. Sometimes it was just too easy to get her riled up. Now she was paying the price, being forced to walk home. It hadn’t been too bad at first, a peaceful evening stroll through the woods was doing more good than anything.

 

And then it started to rain.

 

She hadn’t work a jacket that day, it had been warmer earlier. Now her tank top and skirt clung to her body like nobody’s business and she was shivering. Crossing her arms over her chest, she bit down on her lip, hard. It was still another half hour home, at the least and she had left her cell phone back at Bellfrey Towers.

 

A blonde whirl came running in her path and she halted so they wouldn’t collide. Ivy recognized her as Tilly, the odd girl that sold stolen watches downtown. Ivy held her hands up.

 

“Don’t have my wallet on me.”

Tilly laughed. “Not here to mug ya, Miss Bellfrey.”

“Ivy. It’s Ivy.”

“Ivy, you’re not poisonous are ya?”

“Clever.” Ivy rolled her eyes. “If you don’t mind…”

“You’re going to catch death out here, dressed like that.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re trembling. Come along.”

 

Ivy hesitated. Mother had warned her long ago not to go off with strangers and even as an adult, it seemed like a wise saying to go by. Yet, it wasn’t as if Tilly was a total stranger…

 

She found herself walking after her, following her into an abandoned train car. Tilly pulled down the door to it and started puttering around.

  
“Strip,” she instructed.

Ivy raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

“I have dry clothes for you, just strip.”

 

Slowly, she took off her rain soaked outfit and modestly wrapped her arms over her chest. Tilly grabbed her spare outfit, a sweatshirt and some jeans, tossing them her way. Ivy hesitantly took them.

  
“These are all you have…”

“You’ll return them, I’m sure.”

 

Ivy frowned. Tilly had so little, yet wanted to share it with her. She pulled on the outfit. It was a little baggy on her and the sweatshirt was worn, but it was keeping her warm. Together they sat down on the floor.

 

“You should stay here, wait out the storm,” Tilly said.

“Are you sure?”

Tilly shrugged and pulled out the board that Rogers had given her. “Fancy a game of chess?”

The frown was quickly replaced with a small smile. “Sure.”

 

They played until the rain could no longer be heard falling on the tin roof. Ivy thanked Tilly for her hospitality and headed back home. A few days later, she found Tilly in the park, doing her usual sale. Ivy handed her a bag.

 

“The clothes you leant me, thank you.”

Tilly examined the bag. “These aren’t mine.”

“I stopped by the store…”

“I don’t need your charity.”

Ivy huffed, folding her arms over her chest. “I didn’t need yours that night, yet you insisted on helping me.”

Tilly tilted her head, smirking a bit. “You’ve got an answer for anything, don’t you?”

“Maybe. Just take the clothes.”

 

She turned around, heading back towards her mother’s car.

 

“See you around, Poison Ivy,” Tilly called out after her.

 

A small smile tugged on Ivy’s lips. She certainly hoped she would.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Close the door."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous prompted: Number 2 for RainyRook please :)

Ivy watched as the maintenance man got on the elevator to head out of the building. It was the end of a very long, very hard day. She couldn’t wait to go home and just forget about all of it. Lucky for her, Mother had a business dinner, so when she headed home, she’d be all alone. All she had to do was grab Mother’s laptop and leave.

 

As she walked inside, she paused upon seeing a certain figure perched on her mother’s desk. Flipping on the lights, a small smile fell across her face.

  
“Tilly?”

“Close the door,” she said, swinging her legs.

Ivy shut the door behind her and walked closer to her. “What are you doing here? How did you get in here?”

“You don’t get far selling stolen watches by not learning how to pick locks.” She took hold of Ivy’s top and pulled her closer. “You look awfully pretty.”

“I could say the same for you.”

“I heard your mumsy was going to be out all night…”

“So why not sneak into my house?”

“Imagine the next time she’s being a wanker, knowing that you had sex on her desk.”

 

Ivy smirked, pushing the various items off of the large wooden table. She kissed Tilly, allowing her tongue to travel inside her mouth. Their tongues wrapped against one another and they were able to savor the taste of one another.

 

“Arms up,” Ivy muttered when they pulled apart for air, grinning when Tilly complied.

 

She lifted off her sweatshirt, followed by her other layers. Tilly did the same for her, removing the pink lace bra that was holding up her breasts. She dipped her head down, licking a circle around her right nipple. Ivy let out a scream of delight, grasping down on the desk. Tilly wasted no time removing their pants and underwear, seductively swaying from side to side.

 

“You like what you see?” She asked.

Ivy nodded, panting. “Hell yes.”

 

Tilly rubbed against Ivy, as the latter moved her grip to her hair.

  
“Fuck, you feel so good,” Ivy cried out.

“As do you, my love,” Tilly whispered into her ear. “You feel so wet.”

“You’re able to do that just smiling in my direction.”

Tilly giggled. “My silly rabbit.” Her lips collided with Ivy’s, making their mark on the desk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's not that complicated."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by anonymous on Tumblr: No list is complete without doing number 1, come on now. ;D

Tilly used the key to get into Ivy’s penthouse. She knew she was early, her girlfriend had some errands to run. She figured she’d set up a romantic dinner for just the two of them. She didn’t know how to cook, but had picked up a pizza and swiped some candles. She stripped down to her tank top and underwear, for an even bigger surprise as she set up.

 

As the door opened, she smirked. “Well, well, well, you’re home early…” She spun around, freezing when she saw Victoria standing in the doorway. “Miss Bellfrey.”

Victoria raised an eyebrow. “What the hell is going on here?”

“It’s not that complicated. I’m…I’m your daughter’s housekeeper.”

“And you clean naked?”

Tilly shrugged. “It’s more comfortable this way.”

 

Ivy came in behind her mother, her mouth dropping open, looking from her mom to her girlfriend.

 

“I wasn’t aware you had hired a half-dressed housekeeping service,” Victoria quipped.

Ivy swallowed. “What are you even doing here, Mother?”

“I had some documents for you to sign…but I can see you’re busy. We’ll talk about this later.”

 

Her heels clicked out of the apartment, the door shutting behind her. Tilly’s gnawed on her lip, shrugging her shoulders.

 

“I’m sorry,” she muttered. “I didn’t think…I just wanted to surprise you.”

“It’s not your fault, I didn’t realize she had a key. She’s been even more controlling since I moved out, I didn’t know that was possible. I can handle her.”

“Are you sure?”

“I know her price, don’t worry about it.”

 

Ivy looked over at the table, smiling at the pizza and candles that were set up.

 

“What’s all this?”

“A romantic dinner for two…except I can’t cook.”

She giggled and walked closer, wrapping her arms around her. “Well, can dinner wait? Seeing you in your underwear has given me an idea of something else I’d rather eat.”

Tilly pretended to think it over. “Well…as long as you don’t spoil your appetite.”

Ivy playfully rolled her eyes. “You are such a dork.” Taking her by the hand, she lead her back to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Oh, did I do that? Silly me'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by emospritelet on Tumblr.

Tilly finished wiping down the table and let out a sigh. She was grateful that Roni had offered her the job, though she still didn’t know why. There was something in those eyes that seemed pitying and Tilly hated pity. Yet, it was a job and she earned a fair wage. It beat selling watches in the park, even if it did mean stricter hours.

 

Roni had gone out of town with Henry, saying something about visiting family and asking her to hold down the fort for a bit. Tilly was surprised that she trusted her so much, but Roni insisted she could handle it. She was on her meds, stable.

 

“You look sexy even just cleaning.”  


Tilly turned around and found Ivy standing in the doorway. A smile spread across her lips.

 

“What are you doing here?” She asked. “How’d you get in?”

“You left the door unlocked. Not the smartest idea in this neighborhood.”

“Guess I forgot.”

“Well, don’t. I don’t think I could handle anything happening to you.”

 

Ivy strutted closer and Tilly felt a chill run down her spine. She hated to feel vulnerable, but with Ivy, she did. She felt needed, safe and wanted. After so many years of being on her own, she was finally forming her own family. People cared about her and she was learning it was okay to care for others.

 

“You almost done here?” Ivy asked. “I can’t sleep when the bed is empty.”

“Just about. I have to run one more load through the dishwasher.”

“You’ve been working so hard since Roni left for California,” Ivy purred in her ear. “I think you deserve a break.”

Tilly’s breath hitched. “Ivy…”

“What? Only you can come seduce me at my job?”

“I have to work.”

 

Ivy looked around and found a half-empty martini glass. Picking it up, she tossed it at Tilly’s white top. She made a faux-shocked face upon seeing the lime green stain that appeared on her top.

 

“Oh, did I do that? Silly me. You cant very well stay in a wet tank top, can you?”

Tilly rolled her eyes and lifted the stained shirt off her body, revealing the thin white bra beneath it. “You are so desperate.”

“Can I help it?” Ivy pulled Tilly into her arms. “I’m in love.”

“I suppose I am too,” Tilly said, a twinkle in her eye. “You want to do it right here, in the booth?”

“I’ll help you clean it later.”

 

Tilly giggled, pushing her girlfriend down onto the cheap faux-leather. It was going to be a fun night.


End file.
